A need exists for a fast low pressure, safe method for mixing powders, particulate, compressible gas, or liquids into a fluid in a confined area that uses a high velocity motive fluid stream to form a low pressure region in the fluid using Bernoulli's principal.
A need also exists for a method to separate oil from water that is low pressure, high velocity, and very efficient.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.